thornsofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions Q. What do I do first? A. See Beginner's Guide Q. How do I cook food? A. Type /camp ... this will have your character gathering stones for a campfire. When the campfire is lit you will see it in the lower left window. Then click on the hunk of uncooked meat and select the PUT or Load option. And select the crackling campfire. The food is now cooking. It will take a few minutes for the food to cook. When you see the message in the event window that juices drip from the hunk of meat, your meat is finished cooking. Click on the green bar next to the campfire to see its contents and then you can click on the food to remove it. Q. How do I look at the items in my containers? A. Click on the green bar next to the container if it is on the ground. If the container is equipped (on your person) slide the cursor over the EQ tab and click on the location of the container. Q. How do I find items on dead enemies? A. Click on the green bar next to the enemy name. Q. What is TP? A. TP, or Task Points, are consumed upon most actions in the game (i.e. crafting, building, tracking, etc). Upon creation, your character will start with 1000 TP. Once consumed, TP will regenerate at 1 point per minute. Q. How do I craft items? A. Type "/recipe" This will bring up a list of all craftable items (and the tools and resources required). Once the desired recipe is found, make sure you are holding the needed tool(s). Now type "/craft". This will show all the items you are able to craft with the resources at your feet. Q. Where do I find metals? A. There are various ways to acquire different metals. Copper can be found in the Kobold Caves to the east of Stone Bridge, and to the west of Brygga. Copper can also be found in the Pembor Caves which is not available to new players until your melee level is greatly increased. Tin, silver, gold, and assorted gems can be found by panning rivers. Although mithril can also be found by panning rivers, it is extremely unlikely. Mithril is primarily acquired by panning several bubbling springs which can be found throughout the world. Q. Where do I get tools? A. Basic stone tools (knives, axes) can be acquired by hunting boarkin. Improved tools (copper, bronze, etc.) must be crafted. Q What is food used for in the game? Do I need to eat to live? A. Although you do not need to eat to survive, eating food after you have been injured will increase the rate at which you regain health dramatically. Note that you must be sitting to eat and must remain sitting for the healing effects to take place. You cannot eat during combat. Q. How do I fight enemies? Q. How do I get/use a horse? A. Horses can be bought in stables for 1000 ruks a horse.Horses have many different descriptions but all cost the same.You can stable a horse for 2 ruks and you then get a ticket.To retrive your horse hold the ticket in your right hand and 'Give' it to the stable boy who then brings your horse.Horses cannot be stabled in one stable then retrived in another.To use your horse you must stand in the same spot as it,then click on it and click lead,then to mount it click mount. Q. What are gems use for? A. Gems can be sold to merchants for moderate amounts of Silver Ruks (the world's currency) depending on the gem. However, gems are primarily used to imbue weapons and jewelery with magical properties. Q. What happens when I die? A. You restart at your spawn point (The docks in Brygga for Thular. Stone Bridge for Gaeldor.) You loose 1% of your combat skills. All the weapons and armor on your person (including in pouches and packs) take damage (the amount is determined by the quality of the item). Q. How much life do I have? A. In the lower left window, the red bar next to "You" indicates how much life you have left. Q. How do I talk with other players? A. You can communicate to other players in the same spot simply by typing your message. However, if you wish to talk to all players of all races, use the command "/chat " , you can also press teh spacebar to bring up the chat bar. If you're speaking out of character, use the command "/ooc ". Q. What enemies should I fight? A. When you first create your character, he/she will be relatively weak. It's recommended that you remain in Stone Bridge if Gaeldor, or Brygga if Thular, and fight 'giant rats' until your character has gained some basic melee skills. After you can kill rats consistently without dying, you may move on to boarkin, and so on. When you move on to harder enemies, it is a good idea to bring a friend with you; there are strength in numbers. Q. How do I use a bow? A. Place a bow in your left hand and an arrow in your right hand, Click on an enemy and select shoot. Your character will notch the arrow and aim automatically. You will get a notification if you hit or not. To take a second shot you must either put another arrow in your right hand or if you have arrows in a quiver on your back or sholder, you can just click on teh enemy again and select shoot and your character will automatically draw an arrow for you. Q. How do I gain experience? A. You improve your skills by using them,for example to imrpove swords fight with a weapon that needs the skill swords. You improve all skills exept for crafting skills by missing: i.e. to improve in butcher you would botch a skinning attempt. You improve crafting skills simply by doing them.The more you practice them the more you improve. Q. How do I get a building? A. To build you must have a Sponsor account, this account is only about 4 US dollars a month,and you get discounts for buying more than one month at a time.